Rise of the Queen of the Dead
by Wolflover007
Summary: Maura has always liked killing but what will she trade in order to get the prey she wants the most? Warnings/Details inside. First Horror Fic please be nice. Rate and Reviews are appreciated.


Hello Readers, today I decided to do a challenge that was brought to me by another writer. It is a horror story and since I am new to this particular genre please forgive me if the story isn't the best. I also decided to play with Maura's nickname (even though many fics do this)

This one features: Sadistic!Maura, Antihero!Maura and Darkhearted!Maura

**Warning: Contains Violence and Controversial Religious themes.**

_This Fic is Dedicated to _**Rehellams.**

* * *

><p>Maura sat quietly in the corner of the club. She hadn't been to this one before but decided to come for the pickings. She drank water and soda for she didn't want any of her senses dulled tonight. She smirked looking around the room for the perfect woman. The one that she'd get to play with tonight.<p>

She leaned back in the chair when a tall brunette came to sit down.

"Mind if I sit here?" the woman asked. She was tall with a muscular figure and flowing raven hair. She was beautiful and Maura swallowed hard.

"No, go ahead." Maura said sweetly.

The woman sat down across form Maura and Maura stared. She had always had a thing for brunettes and this one even more so. This one reminded her of Jane Rizzoli. Oh…Rizzoli. Maura had wanted Jane for some time however when she confessed her love one night; Rizzoli turned her down.

It wasn't that she didn't love her but the detective didn't see her as a lover. Maura understood and said that they could still be friends. While she wasn't mad at Jane she began to look for women that were similar to distract her. She found it with this one.

"I'm Jane by the way." The woman said.

Maura spun her head around and blinked uncontrollably. _Perfect._ She thought. She needed this woman and needed her now.

"I'm Maura." She said to the woman.

The woman leaned closer and Maura got up to sit next to her. They started kissing and Maura growled. She felt a burning and she knew. This woman was the one for tonight. She grabbed the woman by the arm and dragged her out of the club and walked her home.

* * *

><p>Maura returned to the woman's house. She laid the woman down on the bed and made sure she was comfortable. She stroked the woman. She looked back at the woman's relaxed face and smirked.<p>

"I'll be right back. I have to get some things from downstairs." Maura said for she had brought a bag with her and it sat downstairs.

"Oh…you like it rough?" the woman asked.

_You have no idea._ She thought. "Yeah…Is that ok?"

"Oh I love a rough lover. Go get your tools. I'll wait." The woman said.

Maura left the room with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Maura grabbed the tools from downstairs. She went to her bathroom to prepare. She smiled as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes went from the soft hazel that they usually were to a much darker green. She felt the burning again, it was much stronger than before. She put latex gloves on and made her way back to the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Maura returned to the bedroom to find Jane laying there quietly. She set her bag down on the floor and made her way to the bed. Maura stood next to Jane and gave her a blindfold.<p>

"Strip then put this on and lay back." Maura demanded.

Jane obeyed and Maura smiled. She pulled out medical tape and slipped it on Jane's hands. Her arms were spread out to her sides and taped to the bed.

"You comfortable?" Maura genuinely asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Jane said.

"Good now just relax. I'm gonna put tape on your mouth. Is that ok?" Maura asked.

Jane relaxed then nodded and Maura smiled. She put the med tape over Jane's mouth and pulled back.

"Just relax dear." Maura said in a soothing voice.

Jane relaxed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Maura smiled as she looked at her. The burning in her stomach had become an inferno. She slowly walked to Jane and looked at her face. She reached out but don't touch.<p>

"You're a beautiful woman Jane."

"Thank you."

"Let's start." Maura said and placed a metal object on Jane's stomach. The coldness against her skin made her shiver.

Maura slowly moved the object slowly across Jane's skin. She smirked enjoying the fear of the other woman's body. She continued to move it slowly dragging it down her stomach and then back up. She then pointed the object down and placed it against her stomach again.

Jane shivered and tensed feeling the tip of something. It was so close to her stomach that if she moved she would be cut. Maura just held the object and waited to see Jane fight the urge to move. She enjoyed when they struggled. Jane tried to not even breathe. Her stomach would move and be cut with this thing.

"Please." She begged.

Maura growled. _How pathetic to beg this early in the game._

"Please what?" Maura asked in a giddy voice. She was enjoying the fear she had instilled in this woman.

"Please get that thing away." Jane had begged.

_Poor thing too scared already_. Maura thought. Maura looked down at her and decided to let up. She moved the scalpel away from Jane's stomach.

"Jane I have a better idea…" Maura whispered into her ear.

"…Hold this for me!" And before Jane could blink she felt a deep pain in her right hand. Jane screamed in agony.

Maura slowly pushed the scalpel further into Jane's hand and only let up once it was firmly in place.

She watched the blood slowly drip out of it. It rolled down the skin leaving a faint red line in its place. It almost looked like a painter perfectly placed it there. The first drop hitting the wooden floor was music to her ears.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Maura closed her eyes and moaned. As the red liquid spilled from Jane's hand she could only imagine the warm fluid under her fingers. The blood slipping with each roll of her hand. The salty taste dancing across her taste buds as they enjoy the rare treat. Maura grabbed the blindfold and ripped it from the woman's face. Fear and pain contorted the lovely face and Maura couldn't be more pleased.

She stared at the woman as her once green eyes burned a deep crimson red. She grabbed Jane's damaged hand and cut it free. She held it above her head and waited for the blood to drip. Once it did she growled and savored the taste.

Jane tried to fight back. Maura simply grabbed her wrist and twisted it…hard. She heard the satisfying sound of crunched bones and screams of pain. She let go of Jane's wrist and it was bent at an unnatural angle. She pulled away once again.

"Don't pass out now dear. I'm just getting started." She said as she reached for another blade. Thank god they were disposable. She went to Jane and licked her lips. She heard Jane's shallow breaths as she tried to will her body to feel anything but this pain.

"It'll be over soon dear. But I deserve a little fun." Maura assured as she pressed the blade to Jane's chest…

Another muffled scream filled the soundproof apartment.

* * *

><p>Maura laid on her bed. She had showered and disposed of the blades and clothes somewhere where they would never be found. She looked at her clean hand and frowned. She can still feel the warm blood flowing over it when she was done. She had played enough with the woman though and decided to take mercy on her. The final cut was quick and painless because the woman had passed out before Maura slit her throat.<p>

The burning desire in her stomach was satisfied and she had settled down to sleep. She had used a different entrance as to not disturb Angela in the guest house. They could never know what had happen. She would probably get called out there tomorrow and groaned at the thought of being able to see it again.

She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. She felt a soft hand stroking her face. She shooed the object away but it only returned. Annoyed she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Maura groggy asked.<p>

"Hello Maura." A woman said in a seductive yet dangerous voice.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood." Maura argued while turning over and hiding under the covers.

The woman pulled the covers off Maura but Maura didn't move. The woman had long, straight black hair. She was about 5'11'' and was the sexiest woman Maura had seen. Her nails were claw like and her eyes were a deep bloodlike red. She sat on the bed next to Maura. Maura wasn't amused but didn't push her away either.

"Well that's a fine way to greet me." The woman said.

"Look devil what do you want?" Maura asked annoyed.

"You seemed troubled." The devil observed.

"I just killed somebody." Maura deadpanned.

"And you enjoyed it…" The devil said.

Maura hesitated. She had enjoyed the killing but she was also trying to rationalize why she did it. She had done it to ease the burning…maybe but that doesn't justify it. She could have done it because the woman deserved it… no that was a horrible answer. Maybe this woman put her up to it…yeah the devil is responsible for death so that has to be it.

"My dear don't you go blaming me. It's not my fault you're a sadist." The devil answered quite offended.

"Yes it is!" Maura yelled.

"No you were always one I just brought it to life."

"Bull."

The devil stroked Maura's face. She smirked and still saw Maura trying to rationalize it.

"Ah. You're still trying to rationalize it. She doesn't make many more like you. Smart and kind but brutal with a torn heart."

"What does she have to do with this?" Maura asked.

"Well my dear God is no different than us." The devil responded.

Maura didn't respond because frankly she didn't care.

"If you are going to blame anyone blame her." The devil said.

Maura moved a little and the devil took it as a sign to continue.

"God is a sadist just like you and I. She created people with flaws then expects perfection from them. She only sees the good and knows that no mortal can live up to her standards. She gives you this false hope that she cares. She only creates and destroys life. Everything else in between is my doing." The devil finished.

"Look I could care less but why did you come here?" Maura asked annoyed.

* * *

><p>The devil got up and stood in the moon lit room. In the moonlight she appeared human. She waved her hand and a chair appeared. She sat on it and looked at Maura.<p>

"Do you remember that night?" the devil asked.

How could Maura not? After that night her life changed forever. She was left alone to die, to become nothing. Her dreams would have died with her and in a way they had. She never was "normal" and could never be after that night. She wished she had died with her dreams.

"What about it?" Maura spat with venom.

"I know you hate what you became. But God was going to kill you. She doesn't give a shit."

"So why did you save me? What made me special? Did you want my soul or something?"

The devil laughed loudly from her spot and looked at Maura.

"My simple girl. It was not your soul I desired. I have no claim to it but neither does she. Neither of us desired that for that is the one thing you were allowed to keep in your pathetic life." She responded.

Maura sat up to stare at this thing. She was Maura's savior and her worst enemy. She'd deal with murders all day long if she didn't have to deal with this woman for one more minute. She'd give anything her job, her heart, her happiness, even her life if she could just be normal.

"Enough with the riddles!" Maura demanded.

"Oh my dear it was only one riddle. I gave you a second chance and you are ungrateful." The devil responded coldly.

* * *

><p>Maura stood and started to walk to her. Maura was clearly pissed and felt the sadist urge begin to rise again. She stood in front of the woman and raised her fist. Maura went to punch her when the woman smirked. Maura fell forward as she had punched nothing and landed on her face. The devil made a fist and Maura screamed in agony.<p>

"Easy there young one you don't have enough strength to beat me. Now unless you want to end up in agony you will calm down." The devil warned from behind her.

"Damn you."

The devil squeezed tighter and Maura held back the scream.

"You ungrateful dog. I could so easily end you. You forget that my blood is mixed in with yours. That I own your physical heart. That I could kill you…Just…like…that…" The devil said and emphasized the last three words by squeezing even tighter.

Maura panted but refused to scream. The devil let up and Maura took deep breaths to compensate for the lack of air. The devil waved her hand again and Maura was once again put on the bed. The devil sat back in her chair. The pair sat in silence once again for some time.

* * *

><p>"Why couldn't you let me die?" Maura asked after some time.<p>

"Do you regret the life you have lived since then?" the devil responded.

Maura thought about it. She hated the killing she did but she was able to have a family (both Jane's and her real one), she had gained the career she wanted, she had traveled the world and meet amazing people. Could she live a life of regrets and accomplishments? She had started to say something but couldn't bring herself to.

"Hmm. My dear you see life isn't about good or evil. It's about balance. You see everyone has good and evil in them but peace only comes from a balance of these two and success only comes from being at peace with yourself." The devil responded truthfully.

"Can it with the philosophical analysis. Will you?"

"While God only sees the ideal perfection in people. I see the true person in you. All your sins and desires. All the confessions people make come to me. However even though I bring chaos and destruction, I also bring pleasure and desire."

"What are you blabbering about?" Maura said.

"Hmm. You see God is like a turtle. She gives birth to you then leaves you on your own. Whereas I'm like the sea that surrounds you. I am extremely dangerous but can be quite beautiful at the same time. I raise you and help you survive until god tells me to kill you."

* * *

><p>"So why did you still save me."<p>

"My dear you are what I needed. God crafted you for me to save."

"What?"

"Maura you know that I am the queen of the dead, don't you?"

"Sure but can you just tell me what you want?"

The devil stood and stared out the window at the stars. Maura stood and went to her and also stared.

"A queens time as ruler rises and falls like the moon. One day my moon will become as black as this sky and a new blood moon will rise with you as the new queen."

"What? I thought you lived forever."

The devil turned to her and patted her head.

"Simple girl. We may live forever but the queen of the dead changes hands and the past queen goes to the afterlife. You will have incredible power and rule over hell."

"No! I don't want that. I hurt so many in this life. I can't hurt anymore! I won't!" Maura fought back. She couldn't…wouldn't hurt another soul once she's gone.

"You don't have a choice. As time goes on your sadistic nature will increase until She and I decide when our reigns are over. A new queen of the sky and a new queen of the dead will rise. This is your fate and you can't escape it."

"No!" Maura sunk to her knees. She wasn't upset that she would go to hell (as she already knew that) but that she would have to hurt more people.

"Maura you will become queen and rule over them. However as I am not cruel, I will let you have your darkest desire in this life."

"You can't know my darkest desire! It's hidden away." Maura said to taut the devil.

"My dear I am capable of great and powerful things. And I know the one you really want…" The devil leaned closer to Maura's ear. "Jane." The devil whispered.

Maura clawed at the devil. She knew it was dangerous to show any weakness in front of this woman. The devil grabbed Maura's arm and pinned her.

"I could give you the detective like you have always wanted that way you don't have to walk the earth alone."

"Why? What's the catch? It's so unlike you to be benevolent."

"How offending dear I did save you after all?"

"Saved? You damned me to a life of killing and chaos. I'd rather be alone than have you hurt her."

"Who says I'd do that?"

"You want something. My brain, my happiness, my heart? What?"

"I want you to be happy."

Maura glared at this woman in disbelief. There is no way the queen of the dead would be this kind.

* * *

><p>They talked over it and the devil offered the terms. She would give Maura the detective in exchange for the last shred of humanity in Maura's heart.<p>

"You promise you won't hurt her?" Maura asked dead serious.

"I won't hurt her." The devil promised.

The devil noticed Maura hesitating. She smirked and waited for Maura to decide.

"It's your choice but when I leave, so does the offer."

Maura glared this woman in the eyes. She would get what she always wanted but more darkness would fill her heart. Was the temporay pleasure worth humanity's downfall? She noticed the devil had her hand out.

"Fuck these humans. They are not the only ones who deserve a happy ending." The devil was baiting Maura.

She was right.

"Deal." Maura said and grabbed the devils hand. Maura felt her heart twitch and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her heart was filled with darkness. She collapsed to her knees and whimpered. The devil waved her hand and put Maura on the bed.

"Your end will come in the morning. You will have Jane for as long as you desire and you may do what you wish with her." The devil said.

"But I thought…" Maura said.

"HUSH! Hush there young blood, you must be tired." The devil said.

The devil began tucking Maura in and sang a lullaby to her.

"Goodnight" Maura said.

"Goodnight my little girl." The devil said. She waved her hand and put Maura in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>A bright light filled the room as the devil shielded her eyes. She heard trumpets as two winged men played a song. A tall blonde woman with wings shooting from her back stood before her.<p>

"Must you always make such a loud entrance?" the devil asked.

"Nice to see you too Lucy" The winged woman said.

"Shut up!" the devil said.

"I heard what you said and I'm not happy."

"Come on you know I'm just busting ya."

"Yes however I don't need you telling the truth to the mortals. You told Maura her fate?"

"Yes."

"Very well I'll delete that part of it and your deal. She'll still get Jane but won't remember why."

"You're no fun."

God waved the angels away and stood next to Maura. She stroked her face and smirked.

"Well I can't have the angel of death and the future queen here knowing everything." God said.

She put her hand to Maura's head and whispered something in Latin.

"Hey let's get shots." The devil said.

God smiled and put her arm around the devil.

"Let's go Lucy." She smiled and then waved her hand as they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>MAURA POV<p>

I walk in to the crime scene to see the trio already there. The smell of blood turns me on but I hold it back. I greeted the detectives.

"Morning guys. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah doc. You?" Frost asked.

It was one of the best sleeps I have had since starting the killing. I dreamt about Jane..**.My Jane** that night. How warm she would be as she shook with fear beneath me. How her screams of agony would be music to my ears. How the feel of her slippery blood would run down my hands. The taste of coffee, sweat, and blood as I lick the deep wounds. The satisfying sound of a bone breaking and the intoxicating smell of lavender and fear invading my senses. Sadly I was disappointed to wake up to a cold bed. But dreaming is still nice.

"Amazing." I simply respond.

I then stretch and go to a corner of the room and place my bag down. I heard the 2 detectives whispering.

"How is the doc so immune to this?" Frost asked.

"Well she's not called the queen of the dead for nothing." Korsak said.

I am not sure how I got my nickname but I smile for I feel like I will become a queen one day. Maybe the queen of the damned. I look over to see Jane shaking in fear as she sees my latest victim. She has no idea how badly I wished it was her.

How badly I wish she would love me. I feel a blackness in my heart grow. My eyes start to turn red just as they had last night. I fought back the urge and waited for my eyes to turn green again.

"Look at that. Hoyt must have trained another apprentice." Frost said.

"No. It has to be someone who knows me." Jane said.

Oh Jane if only you knew. I thought as I leaned against the wall. Usually I would be by the body by now but I want to draw this one out.

"Why would you think that Jane?" Frost asked.

"Because none of his other apprentices did it so why would this one?"

"Good point."

* * *

><p>I smirk and moan as I stare at the victim. I still remember how the blood splattered on me. How warm blood flowed like a river. I still remember the coppery tang on my tongue and how her eyes went from pleasure to pain to acceptance and finally death.<p>

I felt Jane's eyes on me as she scans the room. It looked like she was about to tell me something. Oh if only I was a mind reader then I would be able to understand Jane's complex mind. The fuck is she looking at? Is it because I'm staring at the body? Can she tell something is off? She opened her mouth but detective frost said something.

I looked over to see him holding my note and the flowers I left for Jane. He gave it to her. I remember what I wrote and licked my lips as she read it.

"You're next Rizzoli."

I watched amused as she dropped the note and looked at the flowers. Each having a different meaning. I saw her look up the flowers from her phone.

Striped Carnation, Coriander, Petunia, Lobelia and a simple Black Rose wrapped in a red ribbon.

She then looked up their meanings even though I already knew them.

Rejected Love, Lust, Resentment, Malevolence, Obsession and Death.

I smirked as I saw the shiver run up her body and decided to go to her. I stood behind her and rubbed her back. I felt her collapse helplessly into me as I put my arm tightly around her neck. I rolled my eyes back at the feeling of her warmth. I would prefer her cold…much colder as I hold her in my arms. I looked down at my helpless detective and kiss her head.

I'm not sure how I got Jane this close but I don't want to end the game yet. I'm enjoying it too much in my dark sadistic heart. Sometimes the psychological torture was better than the killing. As Queen of the Dead I can have anything I want but a queen also knows restraint and patience. I looked at her and made my choice.

_Jane Rizzoli will live…_

_For now._

FIN


End file.
